


Self Control

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: RG teases J with an offer he can't refuse, knowing exactly how to break him.





	Self Control

“So. Much. Chocolate.” J stared into the large box, packed full of all the chocolate that Gotham had. His eyes were hungry and RG knew this was a bad idea.

“Yeah. Merry Christmas,” RG cawed as she handed him the receipt, something he would not be using.

He turned to look at her, a manic smile on his face. “You do know Caela is gonna kill you, right?”

She barked out a laugh, “She’ll kill you too if you don’t share that with her.”

J’s eyes widened then narrowed. “You sly little bird, you knew exactly what you’d do, didn’t you?”

Chuckling, RG opened the door to let herself out of J’s office. “Yep. You better have some good self-control or else you’re gonna be in the same boat as me.”


End file.
